Eariy dropout from depression treatment is, unfortunately, the norm. Interventions to reduce dropout from depression treatment have been repeatedly shown to improve clinical outcomes. The common ingredient of all of these collaborative care or care management programs is systematic outreach to assess outcomes and improve adherence. Furthermore, previous research conducted by our group indicates that eariy dropout from depression treatment is heterogeneous - and a substantial minority of those discontinuing treatment eariy experience good outcomes. These data suggest that more targeted dropout-reduction interventions (targeting only those in need of additional treatment) could reduce costs - and facilitate implementation - of outreach to improve adherence. Recent developments in health informatics have created to potential for more efficient and more targeted outreach programs to address dropout from depression treatment. First, electronic medical records databases allow real-time evaluation of patients who are